Jack and Rose Together
by Titanicluva
Summary: Jack and Rose both survived the Titanic sinking! Shows how much they truely love each other. Read as they live their lives in happiness. Happy ending, but bumps along the way.
1. Chapter 1

May 5th, 1912- Chapter 1

Rose sat at her friend Eva's New York home. It was the night before she would be married to the man of her dreams, the man who had almost died that fateful night in April, Jack Dawson. The thought of almost losing Jack brought tears to her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" said Eva

"I'm sorry Eva it's just that….well the story of how Jack and I met…I'm going to have to tell you for you to understand. Tomorrow at dinner after the wedding Jack and I will tell you and Fred our story. It's quite a lot to take in so be prepared" said Rose.

"I'm sorry Rose I didn't know, but I am glad that you will tell us what happened. I want to understand and comfort you"

The two close friends hugged even though they were so close Jack and Rose had never told Eva and Fred about what happened on Titanic. Rose was determined to get over her fear with Jack's help of course, their story needed to be shared with those the deeply cared about.

A few blocks away in Jack and Rose's apartment Jack sat there wondering what Rose was doing and how wonderful it would be when they could finally become husband and wife. They were so in love that not even a tragedy like Titanic could tear them apart.

Jack decided he should get some rest before the big day and went to sleep, dreaming of Rose and their lives together.

Rose did the same thing and crept into bed at her friend's home, she dreamed of Jack, their lives together, and how they were going to tell their friends their story. She knew it was not going to be easy, but she was strong and no doubt Jack was too. All would be at peace tomorrow and Jack and Rose could start their lives together. Life seemed so perfect and it could only get better.


	2. Chapter 2

May 6th, 1912 - Chapter 2

Rose awoke to the sound of Eva shouting "Rose get up it's your big day!" Rose groaned, it was early, but she was so excited to finally be Mrs. Jack Dawson. "I'm up Eva!" Rose shouted. The wedding ceremony was at 11 a.m. and it was already 8. She needed to get ready and look absolutely stunning for Jack. Jack had given her what she really needed, LOVE, not material things like Cal had given her. She loved Jack so much it was almost overwhelming.

Rose walked into the kitchen where Eva had set out breakfast. "So Rose as you nervous about marrying Jack?" asked Eva. "Well of course what bride isn't nervous on their wedding day, but I'm more nervous about sharing our story. It brings back so many memories."

Rose got tears in her eyes. "Aw…Rose honey there is no need to cry on your special day except tears of joy. I'm sure Jack and you can tell Fred and me. You two are the strongest people I know" said Eva. "Thank you so much for being my friend you must think I'm such a crybaby." sobbed Rose "No Rose I don't think that at all I know there must be a good reason for all of this and I am very anxious to find out." Eva explained

Rose gathered herself and got ready for the wedding after breakfast. Eva admitted Rose was going to knock the socks right off of Jack when he saw her in her gorgeous wedding gown. Fred, Eva, and Rose all walked down to the church at about 10:30. Rose was ecstatic to become Mrs. Dawson once and for all.

About 30 minutes later the ceremony began. Rose gracefully walked down the aisle to her one and only true love. Rose grasped Jack's hands in her own as the priest began to speak and they both smiled so wide their grins reached their ears.

"Do you Jack Dawson take Rose…while the priest spoke Jack and Rose looked into one another's eyes and thought happily about one another… "till death do you part" asked the priest. "I do" said Jack into the most happy and sincere tone of voice. The lover's eyes shined with love as the priest continued. "And do you Rose………till death do you part?" asked the priest. "I do" said Rose anxiously waiting to kiss Jack. "You may kiss the bride!" exclaimed the priest.

Jack leaned into for the most passionate kiss he had ever given to Rose. It was the kind of kiss only two people so much in love like Jack and Rose could share. As he pulled back Jack and Rose left the chapel together. Rose knew they had a story to share and she needed to tell Jack.

Later right before dinner…..

"Jack honey I have something very important to tell you." Rose said. "What is it my Rosebud?" asked Jack with a wide grin on his face. Rose blushed at him calling her Rosebud. "Well you see Jack yesterday I got very upset when I was remembering our Titanic experience and Eva comforted me. I told her today at dinner we would explain how we met because I felt guilty about not sharing it with her. After all Fred and Eva are the closest friends we have and I think they should know." Rose said. "I think you are right Rose we need to get this off our chests and explain to our friends why we get upset all the time. I realize this will be painful for you and it will be for me as well. It's something we need to do though…..together." Jack agreed. "Thank you Jack for understanding" Rose thanked him as she pulled him into a loving embrace. "You're welcome Mrs. Dawson" Jack said temptingly as he pulled Rose in for a kiss. Jack and Rose kissed passionately for a few minutes before Rose pulled away and said "Jack there will be time for that later, but right now we have got a story to share. Let's go honey."

Jack and Rose would face a fear together finally as husband and wife as they headed for the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

May 6th, 1912- Chapter 3

At the wedding dinner……

Fred, Eva, Jack, and Rose all laughed at Fred's joke. Everyone was having a great time at dinner especially Jack and Rose. They had been whispering romantic phrases in one another's ear and playfully pecking one another all throughout dinner. Eva knew that they were newlyweds, who were always very romantic, but they were like that even before they were married. Eva wondered why and asked Rose about their "story" she had promised to tell her and Fred tonight.

"So, Rose you told me last night that you were going to share the story of how you and Jack met. I'm very anxious to hear it so if you wouldn't mind can Fred and I hear it now?" inquired Eva.

Rose looked at Jack's handsome face and he just flashed his famous smile at her. "Yes, Eva I believe Jack and I are ready to share this with you." said Rose. Jack and Rose locked their hands tightly together as Rose began.

"Well Eva and Fred have you ever heard of a man named Cal Hockley? asked Rose. Yes….we read in the paper he was mourning the loss of his fiancé he had lost on the Titanic." said Fred. "Fred, Eva I was his fiancé and obviously I am not dead, but there is so much more still." said Rose.

Jack and Rose told their parts of the story with tears streaming down their cheeks and they told their friends everything. They told them about the Renault, about freeing Jack after Lovejoy and handcuffed him, and when it finally came to the part in the icy Atlantic waters Rose was flat out sobbing and shaking. Jack had to continue for her.

"….Rose lay on a piece of driftwood while I lay in the water waiting for the boats to arrive. I made Rose promise that she would never let go because I knew the chances of me dying were great. But luckily we both made it, I proposed soon after and now here we are, happily married." said Jack with a slight grin thorough his bloodshot eyes and sticky form tears face.

Jack and Rose cradled one another quietly sobbing over the memories they had just shared with Fred and Eva. Jack and Rose's friends just cried right along with them with their faces pale as ghosts, almost not believing what they had just been told.

"Oh my God…. Jack, Rose I don't know what to say I can't believe what you've both been through. That's only something true love can get through. Now I understand why you hang on to Jack so close. If I ever lost Fred I'd be lost forever." cried Eva.

The four friends then gave each other hugs. Dinner was over and it was time for Jack and Rose to be heading back to their apartment…after all it was their wedding time.

"Goodbye Jack, goodbye Rose!" shouted Fred and Eva as they walked home. Jack and Rose finally got home. Tomorrow was a big day for them; they were going to Santa Monica, California for their honeymoon where Rose could learn to ride like a man.

Jack and Rose walked into their bedroom and Jack pulled Rose into a warm, passionate kiss. Rose didn't stop him, she kept the kisses going and forced her and Jack over onto the bed.

"Jack, I love you so much! I don't know what I would do if you had died that night." exclaimed Rose. Jack began kissing her neck as he loving whispered "Rosie I love you too, with all my heart, and I also don't know what I would do without you."

Rose pulled away from Jack and whispered "Take me to the stars Jack!" With pleasure my sweet Rose." said Jack. Jack passionately kissed Rose over and over. And with that the lights were turned off and Jack brought Rose to the stars were only two lovers could be…..the stars….their stars.


	4. Chapter 4

May 7th, 1912- Chapter 4

Early morning…

Jack awoke to the sounds of Rose screaming and her face sticky with tears. She was crying out "Jack, no Jack, please don't leave me Jack, I love you." Jack saw how much of a panic Rose was in and immediately woke her up.

"Rose, Rose, wake up it's only a dream." said Jack. Rose woke up instantly; she had just had the worst dream. Jack had died in those icy waters, he had frozen to death and Rose has helpless to stop it. "Oh Jack, it was horrible the boats came and I tried to wake you up, but you just sat there dead….it felt so real. I thought I had lost you." Rose wept in Jack's embrace. "Rosie, calm down I didn't die, I'm right here." said Jack putting Rose's hand on his cheek. "You'll never loose me Rose, never, I'll always be here with you…now and forever." exclaimed Jack. "I love you Jack, I'd be so lost without you, I would rather die without you." sobbed Rose. Rose and Jack locked in a deep embrace on their bed until Jack said "Rose don't say that I would never want you to die just because of me…that's why I made you promise to never let go." "I'm sorry Jack, I'll never let go." said Rose, tears still coming from her eyes. "That's my girl." said Jack. He then gave her a loving kiss on the lips, full of promise and hope for the future.

After thirty minutes of just holding each other and thanking God for each other Jack said "Rosebud, I think we should get up the train leaves for Santa Monica in about two hours." "All right Jack, as always, you're right." said Rose looking at him playfully.

Jack and Rose got ready for their honeymoon. They had enough money from what Rose found in Cal's pocket along with the Heart of the Ocean, which they had kept for its memories. A few hours later Jack and Rose were on the train cuddling together. They had said goodbye to their dear friends Eva and Fred. They would miss them very much. Any person who walked by Jack and Rose could tell….they were so in love. That was the truth they were, they really were. They stared into each other's eyes like nobody else in the world was even there.

"So, Jack what are we going to do in Santa Monica?" asked Rose excitedly. "Well I was thinking we could ride the roller coaster, maybe you can ride like a man, and we could just enjoy each other." said Jack. "That sounds wonderful." whispered Rose in Jack's ear. Rose started to kiss Jack's neck, up and down. Jack chuckled that this because it tickled. "Rose, honey you know that tickles." laughed Jack. "I know, but its fun." giggled Rose. "Well then I think I deserve to get some revenge." said Jack a sparkle in his eyes. "How?" asked Rose. "Like this..." said Jack. Jack kissed Rose's neck, like she had done to him except he moved his mouth to hers and kissed Rose with great passion.

A few days later the train arrived in Santa Monica. Jack had rented a small beach cottage for three weeks. They took a taxi to their small cottage. It was already evening so Jack and Rose would start their adventures tomorrow. They slowly crept into bed, very tired form the day's events. They whispered sweet "I love yous" to one another and drifted off to sleep in each others arms waiting for what their life together would bring tomorrow.

"


End file.
